


【银土】复健…

by sevenokrock



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenokrock/pseuds/sevenokrock





	【银土】复健…

隔壁班来了一个帅哥，女孩们一下课都围在后门口，企图一睹真容。

坂田银时深觉自己校草的位置受到了威胁，起身就准备去找茬。他气势汹汹地推开隔壁班门，扫视教室，最后一排正在收拾课本的黑发男孩抬起头，他一瞬间撞进了一片深蓝色的大海。

“…有事吗？”

“没，”银时怔怔地望着人，又改口道，“不是，有事。那个，这位同学，我可以追你吗？”

过不了几天，全校同学都听说了他们校草在追新来的小帅哥，不仅端茶送水送零食，还陪上自习和打篮球，上下学和吃饭也全程接送，简直像是连体婴儿。

“但是，”某位知情人士摇了摇头，“土方还是一直没有答应。”

众人纷纷叹气，感慨坂田银时难得走次心就被掰弯，然而他有意对方却无情。

“这次是什么事？”

一到课间，土方又被坂田银时拐到了天台。这段时间天天如此，他不是没拒绝过，但对方每次都能找到冠冕堂皇的理由来缠人。

学习真是个万能的借口。

银时扭扭捏捏道：“土方，你愿意答应我了吗？”

“…我说过吧，我不喜欢同性。”

“只要感情深，性别不是问题，”银时振振有词。

“这才认识几天啊。”

“但我见你第一面就喜欢你了。”甚至还想直接把你拐上床。

土方扶额：“一见钟情是很肤浅的。”

银时上前，认真道：“那你能给我一个对你日久生情的机会吗？”断句点在哪都行。

“……”

坂田银时良好传承了理科生的滴水不漏，土方一时找不到话反驳他，张嘴好几次又闭上，最后只得点头答应。

于是两人就这样草率的在一起了。

在学校里其实独处的机会很少，也只能趁大课间或者饭点单独待一会。

土方刚开始还觉得别扭，奈何银时脸皮够厚，经常聊着聊着就动手动脚，从开始只是摸摸手搂搂腰，到后面就直接被他拉进空教室，按在墙上或桌上接吻。

银时吻技很好，一点不像一个中学生，灵活的唇舌能将土方吻得头脑也跟着发昏，不由自主也搂上眼前人的脖子，试着慢慢张开嘴巴回应，然后得到银发男孩几声带着调侃的笑。

多谢他的那些前女友。土方抿嘴想到，真不公平，他还是初恋，对方已经换了不知多少个了。

幸而到后面他的吻技也被练出来了，于是接吻便成了两人的博弈，都争着让对方先败下阵来。

跟一个有许多感情经历的男生谈恋爱确实方便很多。他在刚开始还不知所措时，银时已经能熟练安排两人的约会，并且避开那些普通恋爱中容易产生矛盾的点。

当没人的时候，也许是在教室里，银时会习惯性的将土方往自己腿上和怀里搂，抑或是接吻时手会伸进他衣服里抚摸他的胸部。

直到这个时候他才想起银时本来是直男。

无所谓了，谁以前不是呢。

之后的那个假期，趁着家里大人都出去了，银时把人叫来自己家，锁上房门就开始动手动脚。

土方被银时一上来就攻城略池般地吻弄得懵住，直到被人按在床上脱衣服，他才猛地反应过来似的，抓住银时在自己臀部处乱揉的双手，气息不稳道：“你要干什么？”

虽然动作被打断，但银时并未急着挣开，而是就着这个姿势反扣住土方的手，紧紧抓着又吻了一会，再把人放开。

银时头埋得低，此刻两人鼻息都有些不稳，仿佛呼吸都在死死相缠：“这种情况下的问题只有一个标准答案。”

青春期的男孩似乎永远不懂忍耐力为何物，银时看着土方的脸颊，只觉得喜欢的不行，想把人揉进自己怀里永远不放开，光是接吻那种程度的相缠甚至满足不了他最低的那一点欲望。

说不出是什么感觉，直到整个人被脱光并随着下身凶猛的力度一下下摇晃时，土方才仿佛又醒过来，额间早已布满细汗，他死死咬住了嘴唇，又被银时拿大拇指将上牙抹开，换上自己的。

像是过了好久，后面才终于传来了被液体灌满般的触感，满满当当，而后随着银时拔出的动作再次空虚起来。

土方已经被折腾的没了力气，看着倒在自己身边的银时，手抬起来软软的拍了一下他：“你知道你在犯罪吗？…算了，我也在。”

“那你现在喜欢上我了吗？”银时把人抱在怀里。

土方又挣脱出来，一脸无语看着他：“不觉得现在才问有点晚吗？”

“不晚不晚。”

卧室墙上挂着倒计时的日历，原本厚厚一册已被撕掉一大半，银时在心里算计着什么。身旁传来黑发男孩轻柔的呼吸，他将头埋在人肩膀，低声呢喃：“时间才刚刚好。”


End file.
